elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soljund's Sinkhole (Location)
Soljund's Sinkhole is a cave located in just north of Old Hroldan Inn. It is the location of a mine that has intersected with a Nordic Ruin. As a result, it is now filled with draugr. This cave is a good place to mine moonstone ore, having five veins inside. Description Perth, the current owner of the mine, gives a warning about the draugr inside that starts the miscellaneous quest "Clear Soljund's Sinkhole of Draugr." Inside there will be about ten leveled draugr. At the end of the mine there is a high-level leader that serves as the boss of the quest. If the Dragonborn is high-leveled, he may be a dragon priest. Defeat him then return to Perth for a reward of leveled gold. The guard outside the mine will always be a Reach Hold guard, wearing the green Reach Hold armor, even if the Stormcloaks have replaced the other Reach guards. Mining *One moonstone ore vein located just before the shaft into the main crypt. *Two moonstone ore veins are in a room immediately to the left upon entering this area. *A few loose moonstone ore on a platform immediately above the entrance to the room. The ore can be found on the table and haystack resting on that platform. *Two refined moonstone located in bookshelf to the left entering the room with water pool. *Two moonstone ore veins are in the final room. Notable items *The Light Armor skill book Jornibret's Last Dance can be found in a room immediately to the left upon entering this area. *An enchanted leveled sword on the top level of the final room on a table. *A ruby in the final room on the table Trivia *Upon entering the room with a lever in the center, only use the levers to left and right. The center lever activates an arrow trap. *The guard at the entrance to the mine will not respawn if killed. *Also in this room is a cavern filled with water underneath the wooden floorboards. To the left of the exit, the floorboards are broken, allowing swimming beneath. Against the wall with the exit door there is a chest with random loot. *It is possible to skip the entirety of this cave if in possession of at least two words of "Whirlwind Sprint." Rather than proceeding into the hole in the beginning of the cave, simply jump up onto the ledge to the right of the hole. There is a large chunk of rubble that can be jumped up onto that allows jumping onto the ledge itself. The ledge is high enough so that if in possession of two words of "Whirlwind Sprint," allows access to the ledge that is on the other side of the hole. Doing this leads right next to the final draugr boss. Defeating him fulfills the quest. **Even though it is possible to skip to the boss, this is not recommended unless the lives of NPCs are of no concern to the player, as it is most likely that Perth and Tuthul will enter the cave and be killed by the remaining draugr. *An easy way to kill the final draugr is to lure him into the tunnel straight across the room, then quickly sneak next to the statue that shoots fireballs. Once he comes back into the room, hit him with arrows, which deal extra damage when hidden. He will be out of reach which makes it impossible for detection. Once he is killed, the statue will cease fire. *Another way is to lure him to the exit passageway. Sometimes he can follow down and be unable to get back up. Then, simply knock him down the big, deep hole in the ground to kill him in one hit and bypass the infinite healing. *There are many traps set up in Soljund's Sinkhole so be wary of footing and levers. *This mine is usually not clearable, as none of the draugr will be marked or tagged as the boss. *The draugr will respawn every 10–15 in-game days, making the quest repeatable, and possibly killing the miners, should you enter during the day when they're at work. Bugs * The levers on the left and right in the room with the arrow trap may be stuck in the down position once activated for the first time, but activating them should still raise and lower the portcullis. Appearances * be:Логава Сальюнда (лакацыя) de:Soljunds Grube es:Sumidero de Soljund ru:Логово Сольюнда (локация) Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Skyrim: Moonstone Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Mines